memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Battle at the Binary Stars (episode)
}} Face to face with Klingon vessels, the USS Shenzhou prepares for the possibility of war if negotiations fail. Amidst the turmoil, Burnham looks back to her Vulcan upbringing for guidance. Summary Teaser Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Memorable quotes "Members of the Federation, what you call your most remote borders, I call too close to Klingon territory. You only live now to serve as witnesses of Klingon supremacy, to be my herald. We do not desire to know you. But you will know our great houses, standing as one under Kahless, reborn in me, T'Kuvma." :- T'Kuvma s message to the remaining Starfleet vessels "When you first came onboard, seven years ago, I worried your Vulcan training might someday trump your humanity. Do you know why Sarek asked me to take you on? I was a human who had seen a life of loss, but still chose hope. What an ego I had... thinking I could pick away the shell the Vulcans had put around you. I was so sure I could do it, even convinced that you were ready for the captain's chair. To think I knew you so little. ''" :- '''Philippa Georgiou' to Michael Burnham on why she took Burham as a member of her crew. "You wanna know how I turned on you? I believed saving you and the crew was more important than Starfleet's principles. Was it logical? Emotional? I don't know." :- Michael Burnham to Philippa Georgiou on her mutiny. "From my youth on Vulcan, I was raised to believe that service was my purpose. And I carried that conviction to Starfleet. I dreamed of a day when I would command my own vessel, and further the noble objectives of this great institution. That dream is over. The only ship I know in ruins. My crew...gone. My captain...my friend. I wanted to protect them from war. From the enemy. And now we are at war...and I am the enemy." :- Michael Burnham after she pleads guilty to her crimes. Background information * This is the first episode of Discovery to air exclusively on the CBS All Access platform in the United States. It was released immediately after the broadcast of on CBS. * This episode aired on in Canada after the previous episode aired on CTV. * According to Aaron Harberts in , the previous episode, "The Vulcan Hello", and this episode form a two-part "prologue" of sorts, with the third episode, , being the "pilot". Cast * Despite being credited, Shazad Latif (Ash Tyler), Anthony Rapp (Paul Stamets), Mary Wiseman (Sylvia Tilly), and Jason Isaacs (Gabriel Lorca) do not appear in this episode. Continuity * The s in this episode serve as a prelude to the first episode of the series, "The Vulcan Hello". *The may be a nod to Commander Thy'lek Shran from Star Trek: Enterprise. *The may have been named after T'Plana-Hath, the matron of Vulcan philosophy mentioned in and , or the Vulcan starship featured in . Reception and aftermath * }} Production history * : A day of filming * : Title publicly revealed * 24 September 2017: Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * 25 September 2017: International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru Special guest star * Michelle Yeoh as Philippa Georgiou Guest starring * Mary Chieffo as L'Rell * James Frain as Sarek * Kenneth Mitchell as * Chris Obi as T'Kuvma * Terry Serpico as Brett Anderson * Sam Vartholomeos as Danby Connor Co-starring * Arista Arhin as Young Michael Burnham * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Javid Iqbal as Voq * Ali Momen as Kamran Gant * Clare McConnell as Dennas * Thamela Mpumlwana as Young T'Kuvma * Damon Runyan as Ujilli * Tasia Valenza as Computer Voice * Chris Violette as Britch Weeton * Romaine Waite as Troy Januzzi References Andorians; antimatter containment; AU; ; Beacon of Kahless; Black Fleet; blast door; brig; bulkhead; containment field; ; Donatu V; ; ; escape pod; ethical protocol; ; evasive maneuvers; flagship; Great House; House of D'Ghor; House of Mo'Kai; Humans; Kahless; katra; ; Klingon High Council; lateral vector transporter; messiah; mutiny; photon warhead; Qo'noS; Red Fleet; ; self-destruct; shock; ; ; ; Sto-vo-kor; Sun Tzu; suffocation; suicide mission; Tellarites; T'Kuvma's father; ; Var'Hama candle ; Vulcans; Vulcan Expeditionary Group; Vulcan Learning Center; Vulcan Science Academy; ; ward; warhead; worker bee; External links * * * * |next= }} de:Kampf beim Doppelstern Category:DIS episodes